Our Last Dance
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: The Age of Imperialism is coming to a close and winter is fast approaching. Let us dance one last time until the spring comes again.


**Author Commentary;** This is part of a story exchange for _SleepingSorrows_, who asked that I write a scene based on a lovely piece of art on DA by _DreamlessxPassion_ (this here; ➠ DreamlessxPassion (DOT) deviantart (DOT) com (SLASH) art (SLASH) APH-Our-Last-Dance-162525580, just replace the (DOT) & (SLASH)). I accepted, and this is what I came up with.

**Title;** Our Last Dance

**For;** _SleepingSorrows_, who requested this, and showed me the wonderful art to go with it (and actually had enough confidence in me to actually write something good, derp).

**Credit;** _DreamlessxPassion_, for her wonderful art.

**Characters;** Russia, China

**Pairs;** RoChu

**Rating;** K+

**Warnings;** Hinted shounen-ai, historical references

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia or the art _Our Last Dance_.

Yao sighed as he walked down the halls of his palace in Beijing. His body ached from political strife everywhere. His people weren't happy, his government wasn't happy, no one was happy. Yao sighed again; he still had to attend the lavish party his leaders were hosting for the Russian diplomats that had decided to visit the once grand, now crumbling, Empire of China. Yao could feel it deep in his ancient bones; the Age of Imperialism was fading.

"Now remember Wang, we must be nice to the Russian men. They are expecting the best of us." Yuan Shikai said, breaking Yao from his thoughts.

Usually, Yao would have responded politely to the man, but he was far too tired and in pain to play nice, "Like I need to be told that by you aru. Don't forget that I am your Country, and I have lived hundreds of your lifetimes aru. Don't patronize me, child aru."

Yuan looked like he was about to say something, but they were already too close to the grand hall were they would receive their Russian guests, so he shut his mouth and turned away from Yao. They walked into the room, Yuan apologizing for their lateness, coming up with some bullshit excuse. Yao's eyes instantly zeroed in on the tallest member of the group; he knew that man, quite well in fact.

"Yuan, you did not tell me that Russia himself would be here aru." he growled under his breath to the other man.

"If I had said something, you wouldn't have come. Be nice to him, this is important for our nation." Yuan whispered back.

Yao hissed in such a way that any human to hear it would be instantly reminded of exactly who they were speaking to. Still, he held his chin high and strutted past the other man, straight up to the other Nation in the room, leaving his leaders to the mercy of the Russian wolves who could tear them apart at any moment, given the excuse to.

"Hello Braginski." Yao said in that strange language known only to the Personifications of the Nations.

"Hello Wang." Ivan said, smiling his childish smile, "Don't you look lovely this evening."

Yao snorted, "I could say the same for you, but perhaps I would be lying aru."

Ivan smiled, "That cannot be good diplomacy Yao. You should know better."

"It's not like they can understand us aru." Yao said, gesturing to the amiably chattering political figures a ways away from them, "Humans cannot comprehend the language of Nations aru."

"True." Ivan nodded, "But they will ask questions should we suddenly break into a fight."

"Ah, you are right aru." Yao said, sounding as old and as tired as he felt, "Maybe we should move this somewhere else then aru."

The message was there, plain as day; lets go somewhere else so we can fight/fuck/whatever I don't care anymore. Ivan simply smiled and held out his hand for Yao to take. Yao said nothing and placed his hand in the massive gloved one. Ivan led him out of the grand room and out into the night. Though the sun had set hours ago, the light from the bright moon shone off the clouds, creating an eery glow over the world. The two nations stood outside, simply staring at the muted world around them.

"It is quite beautiful out tonight." Ivan said, not even looking at Yao anymore.

"If you don't mind the cold aru." Yao said, glad he was wrapped in a few layers.

Ivan chuckled, "That is a silly thing to be saying to me, don't you think?"

Despite himself, Yao chuckled as well, "I suppose it is aru."

For another few minutes, they stayed silent. Not a sound was heard between the two of them, even the wind was being silent. Then, almost suddenly, it began snowing. Soft, fluffy flakes fell softly around them, further obscuring the world from their vision.

"Even so far from home, I cannot escape the icy clutches of General Winter." Ivan said, more to himself than to Yao, but Yao understood.

Yao sighed lightly, "Winter happens, every year, without fail aru. Another season where everything dies and waits for the spring to be reborn again aru. It is the fate of the world aru." he said, this time in Chinese (Ivan could understand anyway).

"To live, to die, and to live again. Is this what you are saying?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah." Yao said.

Ivan turned to him, his eyes circled, tired. Yao stared back into them, understanding. Ivan knew as well, that the world as they knew it was fading fast. Ivan's own Russian empire was dying just as quickly as Yao's. The world around them was so quiet that Yao could almost hear the Bolsheviks thundering cries with every beat of his massive heart. Ivan smiled sadly and reached out his hand to Yao once more.

"One last dance before the snow freezes us into our homes?" he asked.

Yao smiled back. He reached out and slid his hand into Ivan's, "Until we can meet again in the spring aru."

There was no music, no sound at all aside from the swishing of fabric, but the two of them danced together until the sun peeked over the city and bathed the world in it's glaring rays. It glinted off the fast melting layer of snow. By the time the sun had finally risen, only puddles of water remained. But they knew, Ivan and Yao knew.

Winter was fast approaching.

**Author Commentary;** I like this, actually. I think I did well on it. Hope you like it just as much as me, _SleepingSorrows_.


End file.
